Some pyrrolobenzodiazepines (PBDs) have the ability to recognise and bond to specific sequences of DNA; the preferred sequence is PuGPu. The first PBD antitumour antibiotic, anthramycin, was discovered in 1965 (Leimgruber, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 87, 5793-5795 (1965); Leimgruber, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 87, 5791-5793 (1965)). Since then, a number of naturally occurring PBDs have been reported, and over 10 synthetic routes have been developed to a variety of analogues (Thurston, et al., Chem. Rev. 1994, 433-465 (1994)). Family members include abbeymycin (Hochlowski, et al., J. Antibiotics, 40, 145-148 (1987)), chicamycin (Konishi, et al., J. Antibiotics, 37, 200-206 (1984)), DC-81 (Japanese Patent 58-180 487; Thurston, et al., Chem. Brit., 26, 767-772 (1990); Bose, et al., Tetrahedron, 48, 751-758 (1992)), mazethramycin (Kuminoto, et al., J. Antibiotics, 33, 665-667 (1980)), neothramycins A and B (Takeuchi, et al., J. Antibiotics, 29, 93-96 (1976)), porothramycin (Tsunakawa, et al., J. Antibiotics, 41, 1366-1373 (1988)), prothracarcin (Shimizu, et al, J. Antibiotics, 35, 972-978 (1982); Langley and Thurston, J. Org. Chem., 52, 91-97 (1987)), sibanomicin (DC-102)(Hara, et al., J. Antibiotics, 41, 702-704 (1988); Itoh, et al., J. Antibiotics, 41, 1281-1284 (1988)), sibiromycin (Leber, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 110, 2992-2993 (1988)) and tomamycin (Arima, et al., J. Antibiotics, 25, 437-444 (1972)). PBDs are of the general structure:

They differ in the number, type and position of substituents, in both their aromatic A rings and pyrrolo C rings, and in the degree of saturation of the C ring. In the B-ring there is either an imine (N═C), a carbinolamine (NH—CH(OH)), or a carbinolamine methyl ether (NH—CH(OMe)) at the N10-C11 position which is the electrophilic centre responsible for alkylating DNA. All of the known natural products have an (S)-configuration at the chiral C11a position which provides them with a right-handed twist when viewed from the C ring towards the A ring. This gives them the appropriate three-dimensional shape for isohelicity with the minor groove of B-form DNA, leading to a snug fit at the binding site (Kohn, In Antibiotics III. Springer-Verlag, New York, pp. 3-11 (1975); Hurley and Needham-VanDevanter, Acc. Chem. Res., 19, 230-237 (1986)). Their ability to form an adduct in the minor groove, enables them to interfere with DNA processing, hence their use as antitumour agents. The synthesis of the compounds has been reviewed in Thurston, D. E., et al., Chem. Rev., 1994, 94, 433-465 and Thurston, D. E., et al., Chem. Rev., 2011, 111, 2815-2864.
A number of conjugates of PBD with pyrroles and imidazoles have been reported, such as:
where n=1-3 (Damayanthi, Y., et al., Journal of Organic Chemistry, 64(1), 290-292 (1999));
where n=1-3 and

where n=1-2 (Kumar, R. and Lown, J. W. Oncology Research, 13(4), 221-233 (2003)); Kumar, R., et al., Heterocyclic Communications, 8(1), 19-26 (2002));
where n=1-4, (Baraldi, P. G., et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 42(25), 5131-5141 (1999));
where n=3, (Wells, G., et al., Proc. Am. Assoc. Canc. Res., 2003, 44, 452).
In WO 2007/039752 and Wells, G, et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 2006, 49, 5442-5461, the following compound (GWL-78)
and related structures were disclosed in work by some of the present inventors. This compound showed an up to 50-fold increase in DNA binding affinity compared to its constituent PBD and dipyrrole components.
In WO 2005/085177, some of the present inventors disclosed amino acids comprising a biaryl core that could have useful properties in DNA binding.
The inventors have now discovered that the properties, particularly cytoxicity and DNA binding, of the prior art PBD conjugates can be improved. In particular, the present invention relates to the incorporation of a single 4-(1-methyl-1H-pyrrol-3-yl)benzyl based amino acid residue in combination with a single heteroaryl based amino acid residue in a PBD conjugate results in highly effective compounds.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a compound of formula I:

or a salt or solvate thereof, wherein:
the dotted double bond indicates the presence of a single or double bond between C2 and C3;
R2 is selected from —H, —OH, ═O, ═CH2, —CN, —R, OR, halo, dihalo, ═CHR, ═CHRR′, —O—SO2—R, CO2R and COR;
R7 is selected from H, R, OH, OR, SH, SR, NH2, NHR, NRR′, nitro, Me3Sn and halo;
where R and R′ are independently selected from optionally substituted C1-7 alkyl, C3-20 heterocyclyl and C5-20 aryl groups;
R10 and R11 either together form a double bond, or are selected from H and ORQ respectively,
where Q is selected from O, S and NH and RQ is H or C1-7 alkyl or H and SOxM, where x is 2 or 3, and M is a monovalent pharmaceutically acceptable cation;
A is either:

where X and Y are selected from: CH and NMe; COH and NMe; CH and S; N and NMe; N and S;
B is either a single bond or:

where X and Y are as defined above; and
R1 is C1-4 alkyl.
Thus, B1 can have the following structures:
XYB1CHNMe COHNMe CHS NNMe NS
A second aspect of the present invention provides a method of synthesis of a compound of formula I.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of the first aspect of the invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent.
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides a compound of the first aspect of the invention for use in a method of therapy.
A fifth aspect of the present invention provides the use of a compound of the first aspect of the invention in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of a proliferative disease. This aspect also provides a compound of the first aspect for use in a method of treatment of a proliferative disease.
A sixth aspect of the present invention provides a method of treatment of a patient suffering from a proliferative disease, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically acceptable amount of a compound of the first aspect or a composition of the third aspect.
In the fourth to sixth aspects of the invention, the compound of the invention may be administered alone or in combination with other treatments, either simultaneously or sequentially dependent upon the condition to be treated. In the third aspect of the invention, the pharmaceutical composition may comprise one or more (e.g. two, three or four) further active agents.
Definitions
Substituents
The phrase “optionally substituted” as used herein, pertains to a parent group which may be unsubstituted or which may be substituted.
Unless otherwise specified, the term “substituted” as used herein, pertains to a parent group which bears one or more substitutents. The term “substituent” is used herein in the conventional sense and refers to a chemical moiety which is covalently attached to, or if appropriate, fused to, a parent group. A wide variety of substituents are well known, and methods for their formation and introduction into a variety of parent groups are also well known.
Examples of substituents are described in more detail below.
C1-7 alkyl: The term “C1-7 alkyl” as used herein, pertains to a monovalent moiety obtained by removing a hydrogen atom from a carbon atom of a hydrocarbon compound having from 1 to 7 carbon atoms, which may be aliphatic or alicyclic, and which may be saturated or unsaturated (e.g. partially unsaturated, fully unsaturated). Thus, the term “alkyl” includes the sub-classes alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, etc., discussed below.
Examples of saturated alkyl groups include, but are not limited to, methyl (C1), ethyl (C2), propyl (C3), butyl (C4), pentyl (C5), hexyl (C6) and heptyl (C7).
Examples of saturated linear alkyl groups include, but are not limited to, methyl (C1), ethyl (C2), n-propyl (C3), n-butyl (C4), n-pentyl (amyl) (C5), n-hexyl (C6) and n-heptyl (C7).
Examples of saturated branched alkyl groups include iso-propyl (C3), iso-butyl (C4), sec-butyl (C4), tert-butyl (C4), iso-pentyl (C5), and neo-pentyl (C5).
C2-7 Alkenyl: The term “C2-7 alkenyl” as used herein, pertains to an alkyl group having one or more carbon-carbon double bonds.
Examples of unsaturated alkenyl groups include, but are not limited to, ethenyl (vinyl, —CH═CH2), 1-propenyl (—CH═CH—CH3), 2-propenyl (allyl, —CH—CH═CH2), isopropenyl (1-methylvinyl, —C(CH3)═CH2), butenyl (C4), pentenyl (C5), and hexenyl (C6).
C2-7 alkynyl: The term “C2-7 alkynyl” as used herein, pertains to an alkyl group having one or more carbon-carbon triple bonds.
Examples of unsaturated alkynyl groups include, but are not limited to, ethynyl (ethinyl, —C≡CH) and 2-propynyl (propargyl, —CH2—C≡CH).
C3-7 cycloalkyl: The term “C3-7 cycloalkyl” as used herein, pertains to an alkyl group which is also a cyclyl group; that is, a monovalent moiety obtained by removing a hydrogen atom from an alicyclic ring atom of a cyclic hydrocarbon (carbocyclic) compound, which moiety has from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, including from 3 to 7 ring atoms.
Examples of cycloalkyl groups include, but are not limited to, those derived from:                saturated monocyclic hydrocarbon compounds:cyclopropane (C3), cyclobutane (C4), cyclopentane (C5), cyclohexane (C6), cycloheptane (C7), methylcyclopropane (C4), dimethylcyclopropane (C5), methylcyclobutane (C5), dimethylcyclobutane (C6), methylcyclopentane (C6), dimethylcyclopentane (C7) and methylcyclohexane (C7);        unsaturated monocyclic hydrocarbon compounds:cyclopropene (C3), cyclobutene (C4), cyclopentene (C5), cyclohexene (C6), methylcydopropene (C4), dimethylcyclopropene (C5), methylcyclobutene (C5), dimethylcyclobutene (C6), methylcyclopentene (C6), dimethylcyclopentene (C7) and methylcyclohexene (C7); and        saturated polycyclic hydrocarbon compounds:norcarane (C7), norpinane (C7), norbornane (C7).        
C3-20 heterocyclyl: The term “C3-20 heterocyclyl” as used herein, pertains to a monovalent moiety obtained by removing a hydrogen atom from a ring atom of a heterocyclic compound, which moiety has from 3 to 20 ring atoms, of which from 1 to 10 are ring heteroatoms. Preferably, each ring has from 3 to 7 ring atoms, of which from 1 to 4 are ring heteroatoms.
In this context, the prefixes (e.g. C3-20, C3-7, C5-6 etc.) denote the number of ring atoms, or range of number of ring atoms, whether carbon atoms or heteroatoms. For example, the term “C5-6heterocyclyl”, as used herein, pertains to a heterocyclyl group having 5 or 6 ring atoms.
Examples of monocyclic heterocyclyl groups include, but are not limited to, those derived from:
N1: aziridine (C3), azetidine (C4), pyrrolidine (tetrahydropyrrole) (C5), pyrroline (e.g., 3-pyrroline, 2,5-dihydropyrrole) (C5), 2H-pyrrole or 3H-pyrrole (isopyrrole, isoazole) (C5), piperidine (C6), dihydropyridine (C6), tetrahydropyridine (C6), azepine (C7);O1: oxirane (C3), oxetane (C4), oxolane (tetrahydrofuran) (C5), oxole (dihydrofuran) (C5), oxane (tetrahydropyran) (C6), dihydropyran (C6), pyran (C6), oxepin (C7);S1: thiirane (C3), thietane (C4), thiolane (tetrahydrothiophene) (C5), thiane (tetrahydrothiopyran) (C6), thiepane (C7);O2: dioxolane (C5), dioxane (C6), and dioxepane (C7);O3: trioxane (C6);N2: imidazolidine (C5), pyrazolidine (diazolidine) (C5), imidazoline (C5), pyrazoline (dihydropyrazole) (C5), piperazine (C6);N1O1: tetrahydrooxazole (C5), dihydrooxazole (C5), tetrahydroisoxazole (C5), dihydroisoxazole (C5), morpholine (C6), tetrahydrooxazine (C6), dihydrooxazine (C6), oxazine (C6);N1S1: thiazoline (C5), thiazolidine (C5), thiomorpholine (C6);N2O1: oxadiazine (C6);O1S1: oxathiole (C5) and oxathiane (thioxane) (C6); and,N1O1S1: oxathiazine (C6).
Examples of substituted monocyclic heterocyclyl groups include those derived from saccharides, in cyclic form, for example, furanoses (C5), such as arabinofuranose, lyxofuranose, ribofuranose, and xylofuranse, and pyranoses (C6), such as allopyranose, altropyranose, glucopyranose, mannopyranose, gulopyranose, idopyranose, galactopyranose, and talopyranose.
C5-20 aryl: The term “C5-20 aryl”, as used herein, pertains to a monovalent moiety obtained by removing a hydrogen atom from an aromatic ring atom of an aromatic compound, which moiety has from 3 to 20 ring atoms. Preferably, each ring has from 5 to 7 ring atoms.
In this context, the prefixes (e.g. C3-20, C5-7, C5-6, etc.) denote the number of ring atoms, or range of number of ring atoms, whether carbon atoms or heteroatoms. For example, the term “C5-6 aryl” as used herein, pertains to an aryl group having 5 or 6 ring atoms.
The ring atoms may be all carbon atoms, as in “carboaryl groups”.
Examples of carboaryl groups include, but are not limited to, those derived from benzene (i.e. phenyl) (C6), naphthalene (C10), azulene (C10), anthracene (C14), phenanthrene (C14), naphthacene (C18), and pyrene (C16).
Examples of aryl groups which comprise fused rings, at least one of which is an aromatic ring, include, but are not limited to, groups derived from indane (e.g. 2,3-dihydro-1H-indene) (C9), indene (C9), isoindene (C9), tetraline (1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene (C10), acenaphthene (C12), fluorene (C13), phenalene (C13), acephenanthrene (C15), and aceanthrene (C16).
Alternatively, the ring atoms may include one or more heteroatoms, as in “heteroaryl groups”. Examples of monocyclic heteroaryl groups include, but are not limited to, those derived from:
N1: pyrrole (azole) (C5), pyridine (azine) (C6);
O1: furan (oxole) (C5);
S1: thiophene (thiole) (C5);
N1O1: oxazole (C5), isoxazole (C5), isoxazine (C6);
N2O1: oxadiazole (furazan) (C5);
N3O1: oxatriazole (C5);
N1S1: thiazole (C5), isothiazole (C5);
N2: imidazole (1,3-diazole) (C5), pyrazole (1,2-diazole) (C5), pyridazine (1,2-diazine) (C6), pyrimidine (1,3-diazine) (C6) (e.g., cytosine, thymine, uracil), pyrazine (1,4-diazine) (C6);
N3: triazole (C5), triazine (C6); and,
N4: tetrazole (C5).
Examples of heteroaryl which comprise fused rings, include, but are not limited to:
C9 (with 2 fused rings) derived from benzofuran (O1), isobenzofuran (O1), indole (N1), isoindole (N1), indolizine (N1), indoline (N1), isoindoline (N1), purine (N4) (e.g., adenine, guanine), benzimidazole (N2), indazole (N2), benzoxazole (N1O1), benzisoxazole (N1O1), benzodioxole (O2), benzofurazan (N2O1), benzotriazole (N3), benzothiofuran (S1), benzothiazole (N1S1), benzothiadiazole (N2S);C10 (with 2 fused rings) derived from chromene (O1), isochromene (O1), chroman (O1), isochroman (O1), benzodioxan (O2), quinoline (N1), isoquinoline (N1), quinolizine (N1), benzoxazine (N1O1), benzodiazine (N2), pyridopyridine (N2), quinoxaline (N2), quinazoline (N2), cinnoline (N2), phthalazine (N2), naphthyridine (N2), pteridine (N4);C11 (with 2 fused rings) derived from benzodiazepine (N2);C13 (with 3 fused rings) derived from carbazole (N1), dibenzofuran (O1), dibenzothiophene (S1), carboline (N2), perimidine (N2), pyridoindole (N2); and,C14 (with 3 fused rings) derived from acridine (N1), xanthene (O1), thioxanthene (S1), oxanthrene (O2), phenoxathiin (O1S1), phenazine (N2), phenoxazine (N1O1), phenothiazine (N1S1), thianthrene (S2), phenanthridine (N1), phenanthroline (N2), phenazine (N2).
The above groups, whether alone or part of another substituent, may themselves optionally be substituted with one or more groups selected from themselves and the additional substituents listed below.
Halo: —F, —Cl, —Br, and —I.
Hydroxy: —OH.
Ether: —OR, wherein R is an ether substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group (also referred to as a C1-7 alkoxy group, discussed below), a C3-20 heterocyclyl group (also referred to as a C3-20 heterocyclyloxy group), or a C5-20 aryl group (also referred to as a C5-20 aryloxy group), preferably a C1-7 alkyl group.
Alkoxy: —OR, wherein R is an alkyl group, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of C1-7 alkoxy groups include, but are not limited to, —OMe (methoxy), —OEt (ethoxy), —O(nPr) (n-propoxy), —O(iPr) (isopropoxy), —O(nBu) (n-butoxy), —O(sBu) (sec-butoxy), —O(iBu) (isobutoxy), and —O(tBu) (tert-butoxy).
Acetal: —CH(OR1)(OR2), wherein R1 and R2 are independently acetal substituents, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocydyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group, or, in the case of a “cyclic” acetal group, R1 and R2, taken together with the two oxygen atoms to which they are attached, and the carbon atoms to which they are attached, form a heterocyclic ring having from 4 to 8 ring atoms. Examples of acetal groups include, but are not limited to, —CH(OMe)2, —CH(OEt)2, and —CH(OMe)(OEt).
Hemiacetal: —CH(OH)(OR1), wherein R1 is a hemiacetal substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group.
Examples of hemiacetal groups include, but are not limited to, —CH(OH)(OMe) and —CH(OH)(OEt).
Ketal: —CR(OR1)(OR2), where R1 and R2 are as defined for acetals, and R is a ketal substituent other than hydrogen, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocydyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples ketal groups include, but are not limited to, —C(Me)(OMe)2, —C(Me)(OEt)2, —C(Me)(OMe)(OEt), —C(Et)(OMe)2, —C(Et)(OEt)2, and —C(Et)(OMe)(OEt).
Hemiketal: —CR(OH)(OR1), where R1 is as defined for hemiacetals, and R is a hemiketal substituent other than hydrogen, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocycyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of hemiacetal groups include, but are not limited to, —C(Me)(OH)(OMe), —C(Et)(OH)(OMe), —C(Me)(OH)(OEt), and —C(Et)(OH)(OEt).
Oxo (keto, -one): ═O.
Thione (thioketone): ═S.
Imino (imine): ═NR, wherein R is an imino substituent, for example, hydrogen, C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably hydrogen or a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of ester groups include, but are not limited to, ═NH, ═NMe, ═NEt, and ═NPh.
Formyl (carbaldehyde, carboxaldehyde): —C(═O)H.
Acyl (keto): —C(═O)R, wherein R is an acyl substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group (also referred to as C1-7 alkylacyl or C1-7 alkanoyl), a C3-20 heterocyclyl group (also referred to as C3-20 heterocyclylacyl), or a C5-20 aryl group (also referred to as C5-20 arylacyl), preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of acyl groups include, but are not limited to, —C(═O)CH3 (acetyl), —C(═O)CH2CH3 (propionyl), —C(═O)C(CH3)3 (t-butyryl), and —C(═O)Ph (benzoyl, phenone).
Carboxy (carboxylic acid): —C(═O)OH.
Thiocarboxy (thiocarboxylic acid): —C(═S)SH.
Thiolocarboxy (thiolocarboxylic acid): —C(═O)SH.
Thionocarboxy (thionocarboxylic acid): —C(═S)OH.
Imidic acid: —C(═NH)OH.
Hydroxamic acid: —C(═NOH)OH.
Ester (carboxylate, carboxylic acid ester, oxycarbonyl): —C(═O)OR, wherein R is an ester substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of ester groups include, but are not limited to, —C(═O)OCH3, —C(═O)OCH2CH3, —C(═O)OC(CH3)3, and —C(═O)OPh.
Acyloxy (reverse ester): —OC(═O)R, wherein R is an acyloxy substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of acyloxy groups include, but are not limited to, —OC(═O)CH3 (acetoxy), —OC(═O)CH2CH3, —OC(═O)C(CH3)3, —OC(═O)Ph, and —OC(═O)CH2Ph.
Oxycarboyloxy: —OC(═O)OR, wherein R is an ester substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of ester groups include, but are not limited to, —OC(═O)OCH3, —OC(═O)OCH2CH3, —OC(═O)OC(CH3)3, and —OC(═O)OPh.
Amino: —NR1R2, wherein R1 and R2 are independently amino substituents, for example, hydrogen, a C1-7 alkyl group (also referred to as C1-7 alkylamino or di-C1-7 alkylamino), a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably H or a C1-7 alkyl group, or, in the case of a “cyclic” amino group, R1 and R2, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a heterocyclic ring having from 4 to 8 ring atoms. Amino groups may be primary (—NH2), secondary (—NHR1), or tertiary (—NHR1R2), and in cationic form, may be quaternary (—+NR1R2R3). Examples of amino groups include, but are not limited to, —NH2, —NHCH3, —NHC(CH3)2, —N(CH3)2, —N(CH2CH3)2, and —NHPh. Examples of cyclic amino groups include, but are not limited to, aziridino, azetidino, pyrrolidino, piperidino, piperazino, morpholino, and thiomorpholino.
Amido (carbamoyl, carbamyl, aminocarbonyl, carboxamide): —C(═O)NR1R2, wherein R1 and R2 are independently amino substituents, as defined for amino groups. Examples of amido groups include, but are not limited to, —C(═O)NH2, —C(═O)NHCH3, —C(═O)N(CH3)2, —C(═O)NHCH2CH3, and —C(═O)N(CH2CH3)2, as well as amido groups in which R1 and R2, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a heterocyclic structure as in, for example, piperidinocarbonyl, morpholinocarbonyl, thiomorpholinocarbonyl, and piperazinocarbonyl.
Thioamido (thiocarbamyl): —C(═S)NR1R2, wherein R1 and R2 are independently amino substituents, as defined for amino groups. Examples of amido groups include, but are not limited to, —C(═S)NH2, —C(═S)NHCH3, —C(═S)N(CH3)2, and —C(═S)NHCH2CH3.
Acylamido (acylamino): —NR1C(═O)R2, wherein R1 is an amide substituent, for example, hydrogen, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably hydrogen or a C1-7, alkyl group, and R2 is an acyl substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20aryl group, preferably hydrogen or a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of acylamide groups include, but are not limited to, —NHC(═O)CH3, —NHC(═O)CH2CH3, and —NHC(═O)Ph. R1 and R2 may together form a cyclic structure, as in, for example, succinimidyl, maleimidyl, and phthalimidyl:

Aminocarbonyloxy: —OC(═O)NR1R2, wherein R1 and R2 are independently amino substituents, as defined for amino groups. Examples of aminocarbonyloxy groups include, but are not limited to, —OC(═O)NH2, —OC(═O)NHMe, —OC(═O)NMe2, and —OC(═O) NEt2.
Ureido: —N(R1)CONR2R3 wherein R2 and R3 are independently amino substituents, as defined for amino groups, and R1 is a ureido substituent, for example, hydrogen, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably hydrogen or a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of ureido groups include, but are not limited to, —NHCONH2, —NHCONHMe, —NHCONHEt, —NHCONMe2, —NHCONEt2, —NMeCONH2, —NMeCONHMe, —NMeCONHEt, —NMeCONMe2, and —NMeCONEt2.
Guanidino: —NH—C(═NH)NH2.
Tetrazolyl: a five membered aromatic ring having four nitrogen atoms and one carbon atom,

Imino: ═NR, wherein R is an imino substituent, for example, for example, hydrogen, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably H or a C1-7alkyl group. Examples of imino groups include, but are not limited to, ═NH, ═NMe, and ═NEt.
Amidine (amidino): —C(═NR)NR2, wherein each R is an amidine substituent, for example, hydrogen, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably H or a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of amidine groups include, but are not limited to, —C(═NH)NH2, —C(═NH)NMe2, and —C(═NMe)NMe2.
Nitro: —NO2.
Nitroso: —NO.
Azido: —N3.
Cyano (nitrile, carbonitrile): —CN.
Isocyano: —NC.
Cyanato: —OCN.
Isocyanato: —NCO.
Thiocyano (thiocyanato): —SCN.
Isothiocyano (isothiocyanato): —NCS.
Sulfhydryl (thiol, mercapto): —SH.
Thioether (sulfide): —SR, wherein R is a thioether substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group (also referred to as a C1-7 alkylthio group), a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of C1-7 alkylthio groups include, but are not limited to, —SCH3 and —SCH2CH3.
Disulfide: —SS—R, wherein R is a disulfide substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group (also referred to herein as C1-7 alkyl disulfide). Examples of C1-7 alkyl disulfide groups include, but are not limited to, —SSCH3 and —SSCH2CH3.
Sulfine (sulfinyl, sulfoxide): —S(═O)R, wherein R is a sulfine substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of sulfine groups include, but are not limited to, —S(═O)CH3 and —S(═O)CH2CH3.
Sulfone (sulfonyl): —S(═O)2R, wherein R is a sulfone substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group, including, for example, a fluorinated or perfluorinated C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of sulfone groups include, but are not limited to, —S(═O)2CH3 (methanesulfonyl, mesyl), —S(═O)2CF3 (triflyl), —S(═O)2CH2CH3 (esyl), —S(═O)2C4F9 (nonaflyl), —S(═O)2CH2CF3 (tresyl), —S(═O)2CH2CH2NH2 (tauryl), —S(═O)2Ph (phenylsulfonyl, besyl), 4-methylphenylsulfonyl (tosyl), 4-chlorophenylsulfonyl (closyl), 4-bromophenylsulfonyl (brosyl), 4-nitrophenyl (nosyl), 2-naphthalenesulfonate (napsyl), and 5-dimethylamino-naphthalen-1-ylsulfonate (dansyl).
Sulfinic acid (sulfino): —S(═O)OH, —SO2H.
Sulfonic acid (sulfo): —S(═O)2OH, —SO3H.
Sulfinate (sulfinic acid ester): —S(═O)OR; wherein R is a sulfinate substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocycyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of sulfinate groups include, but are not limited to, —S(═O)OCH3 (methoxysulfinyl; methyl sulfinate) and —S(═O)OCH2CH3 (ethoxysulfinyl; ethyl sulfinate).
Sulfonate (sulfonic acid ester): —S(═O)2OR, wherein R is a sulfonate substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocycyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of sulfonate groups include, but are not limited to, —S(═O)2OCH3 (methoxysulfonyl; methyl sulfonate) and —S(═O)2OCH2CH3 (ethoxysulfonyl; ethyl sulfonate).
Sulfinyloxy: —OS(═O)R, wherein R is a sulfinyloxy substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of sulfinyloxy groups include, but are not limited to, —OS(═O)CH3 and —OS(═O)CH2CH3.
Sulfonyloxy: —OS(═O)2R, wherein R is a sulfonyloxy substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of sulfonyloxy groups include, but are not limited to, —OS(═O)2CH3 (mesylate) and —OS(═O)2CH2CH3 (esylate).
Sulfate: —OS(═O)2OR; wherein R is a sulfate substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of sulfate groups include, but are not limited to, —OS(═O)2OCH3 and —SO(═O)2OCH2CH3.
Sulfamyl (sulfamoyl; sulfinic acid amide; sulfinamide): —S(═O)NR1R2, wherein R1 and R2 are independently amino substituents, as defined for amino groups. Examples of sulfamyl groups include, but are not limited to, —S(═O)NH2, —S(═O)NH(CH3), —S(═O)N(CH3)2, —S(═O)NH(CH2CH3), —S(═O)N(CH2CH3)2, and —S(═O)NHPh.
Sulfonamido (sulfinamoyl; sulfonic acid amide; sulfonamide): —S(═O)2NR1R2, wherein R1 and R2 are independently amino substituents, as defined for amino groups. Examples of sulfonamido groups include, but are not limited to, —S(═O)2NH2, —S(═O)2NH(CH3), —S(═O)2N(CH3)2, —S(═O)2NH(CH2CH3), —S(═O)2N(CH2CH3)2, and —S(═O)2NHPh.
Sulfamino: —NR'S(═O)2OH, wherein R1 is an amino substituent, as defined for amino groups. Examples of sulfamino groups include, but are not limited to, —NHS(═O)2OH and —N(CH3)S(═O)2OH.
Sulfonamino: —NR1S(═O)2R, wherein R1 is an amino substituent, as defined for amino groups, and R is a sulfonamino substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocycyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of sulfonamino groups include, but are not limited to, —NHS(═O)2CH3 and —N(CH3)S(═O)2C6H5.
Sulfinamino: —NR1S(═O)R, wherein R1 is an amino substituent, as defined for amino groups, and R is a sulfinamino substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group. Examples of sulfinamino groups include, but are not limited to, —NHS(═O)CH3 and —N(CH3)S(═O)C6H5.
Phosphino (phosphine): —PR2, wherein R is a phosphino substituent, for example, —H, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably —H, a C1-7 alkyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group. Examples of phosphino groups include, but are not limited to, —PH2, —P(CH3)2, —P(CH2CH3)2, —P(t-Bu)2, and —P(Ph)2.
Phospho: —P(═O)2.
Phosphinyl (phosphine oxide): —P(═O)R2, wherein R is a phosphinyl substituent, for example, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably a C1-7 alkyl group or a C5-20 aryl group. Examples of phosphinyl groups include, but are not limited to, —P(═O)(CH3)2, —P(═O)(CH2CH3)2, —P(═O)(t-Bu)2, and —P(═O)(Ph)2.
Phosphonic acid (phosphono): —P(═O)(OH)2.
Phosphonate (phosphono ester): —P(═O)(OR)2, where R is a phosphonate substituent, for example, —H, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably —H, a C1-7 alkyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group. Examples of phosphonate groups include, but are not limited to, —P(═O)(OCH3)2, —P(═O)(OCH2CH3)2, —P(═O)(O-t-Bu)2, and —P(═O)(OPh)2.
Phosphoric acid (phosphonooxy): —OP(═O)(OH)2.
Phosphate (phosphonooxy ester): —OP(═O)(OR)2, where R is a phosphate substituent, for example, —H, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably —H, a C1-7 alkyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group. Examples of phosphate groups include, but are not limited to, —OP(═O)(OCH3)2, —OP(═O)(OCH2CH3)2, —OP(═O)(O-t-Bu)2, and —OP(═O)(OPh)2.
Phosphorous acid: —OP(OH)2.
Phosphite: —OP(OR)2, where R is a phosphite substituent, for example, —H, a C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably —H, a C1-7 alkyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group. Examples of phosphite groups include, but are not limited to, —OP(OCH3)2, —OP(OCH2CH3)2, —OP(O-t-Bu)2, and —OP(OPh)2.
Phosphoramidite: —OP(OR1)—NR22, where R1 and R2 are phosphoramidite substituents, for example, —H, a (optionally substituted) C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably —H, a C1-7 alkyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group. Examples of phosphoramidite groups include, but are not limited to, —OP(OCH2CH3)—N(CH3)2, —OP(OCH2CH3)—N(i-Pr)2, and —OP(OCH2CH2CN)—N(i-Pr)2.
Phosphoramidate: —OP(═O)(OR1)—NR22, where R1 and R2 are phosphoramidate substituents, for example, —H, a (optionally substituted) C1-7 alkyl group, a C3-20 heterocyclyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group, preferably —H, a C1-7 alkyl group, or a C5-20 aryl group. Examples of phosphoramidate groups include, but are not limited to, —OP(═O)(OCH2CH3)—N(CH3)2, —OP(═O)(OCH2CH3)—N(i-Pr)2, and —OP(═O)(OCH2CH2CN)—N(i-Pr)2.
Nitrogen Protecting Groups
Nitrogen protecting groups are well known in the art Preferred nitrogen protecting groups are carbamate protecting groups that have the general formula:

A large number of possible carbamate nitrogen protecting groups are listed on pages 706 to 771 of Wuts, P. G. M. and Greene, T. W., Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 4th Edition, Wiley-Interscience, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Particularly preferred protecting groups include Alloc, Troc, Teoc, BOC, Doc, Hoc, TcBOC, Fmoc, 1-Adoc and 2-Adoc.
Hydroxyl Protecting Groups
Hydroxyl protecting groups are well known in the art. A large number of suitable groups are described on pages 16 to 366 of Wuts, P. G. M. and Greene, T. W., Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 4th Edition, Wiley-Interscience, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Classes of particular interest include silyl ethers, methyl ethers, alkyl ethers, benzyl ethers, esters, benzoates, carbonates, and sulfonates.
Particularly preferred protecting groups include THP.
Proliferative Diseases
One of ordinary skill in the art is readily able to determine whether or not a candidate compound treats a proliferative condition for any particular cell type. For example, assays which may conveniently be used to assess the activity offered by a particular compound are described in the examples below.
The term “proliferative disease” pertains to an unwanted or uncontrolled cellular proliferation of excessive or abnormal cells which is undesired, such as, neoplastic or hyperplastic growth, whether in vitro or in vivo.
Examples of proliferative conditions include, but are not limited to, benign, pre-malignant, and malignant cellular proliferation, including but not limited to, neoplasms and tumours (e.g. histocytoma, glioma, astrocyoma, osteoma), cancers (e.g. lung cancer, small cell lung cancer, hepatocellular cancer, gastric or stomach cancer including gastrointestinal cancer, bowel cancer, colon cancer, hepatoma, breast cancer, glioblastoma, cervical cancer, ovarian cancer, prostate cancer, testicular cancer, liver cancer, rectal cancer, colorectal cancer, endometrial or uterine carcinoma, salivary gland carcinoma, kidney or renal cancer, prostate cancer, vulval cancer, thyroid cancer, hepatic carcinoma, anal carcinoma, penile carcinoma, head and neck cancer, bladder cancer, pancreas cancer, brain cancer, sarcoma, osteosarcoma, Kaposi's sarcoma, melanoma), leukemias, psoriasis, bone diseases, fibroproliferative disorders (e.g. of connective tissues), and atherosclerosis. Cancers of particular interest include, but are not limited to, leukemias and ovarian cancers.
Any type of cell may be treated, including but not limited to, lung, gastrointestinal (including, e.g. bowel, colon), breast (mammary), ovarian, prostate, liver (hepatic), kidney (renal), bladder, pancreas, brain, and skin.
Cancers of particular interest include, but are not limited to, breast cancer (both ER positive and ER negative), pancreatic cancer, lung Cancer and leukaemia.
Methods of Treatment
As described above, the present invention provides the use of a compound of the first aspect of the invention in a method of therapy.
The term “therapeutically effective amount” is an amount sufficient to show benefit to a patient. Such benefit may be at least amelioration of at least one symptom. The actual amount administered, and rate and time-course of administration, will depend on the nature and severity of what is being treated. Prescription of treatment, e.g. decisions on dosage, is within the responsibility of general practitioners and other medical doctors.
A compound may be administered alone or in combination with other treatments, either simultaneously or sequentially dependent upon the condition to be treated. Examples of treatments and therapies include, but are not limited to, chemotherapy (the administration of active agents, including, e.g. drugs); surgery; and radiation therapy.
Examples of chemotherapeutic agents include: erlotinib (TARCEVA®, Genentech/OSI Pharm.), docetaxel (TAXOTERE®, Sanofi-Aventis), 5-FU (fluorouracil, 5-fluorouracil, CAS No. 51-21-8), gemcitabine (GEMZAR®, Lilly), PD-0325901 (CAS No. 391210-10-9, Pfizer), cisplatin (cis-diamine, dichloroplatinum(II), CAS No. 15663-27-1), carboplatin (CAS No. 41575-94-4), paclitaxel (TAXOL®, Bristol-Myers Squibb Oncology, Princeton, N.J.), trastuzumab (HERCEPTIN®, Genentech), temozolomide (4-methyl-5-oxo-2,3,4,6,8-pentazabicyclo[4.3.0]nona-2,7,9-triene-9-carboxamide, CAS No. 85622-93-1, TEMODAR®, TEMODAL®, Schering Plough), tamoxifen ((2)-2-[4-(1,2-diphenylbut-1-enyl)phenoxy]-N,N-dimethylethanamine, NOLVADEX®, ISTUBAL®, VALODEX®), and doxorubicin (ADRIAMYCIN®), Akti-1/2, HPPD, and rapamycin.
More examples of chemotherapeutic agents include: oxaliplatin (ELOXATIN®, Sanofi), bortezomib (VELCADE®, Millennium Pharm.), sutent (SUNITINIB®, SU11248, Pfizer), letrozole (FEMARA®, Novartis), imatinib mesylate (GLEEVEC®, Novartis), XL-518 (Mek inhibitor, Exelixis, WO 2007/044515), ARRY-886 (Mek inhibitor, AZD6244, Array BioPharma, Astra Zeneca), SF-1126 (PI3K inhibitor, Semafore Pharmaceuticals), BEZ-235 (PI3K inhibitor, Novartis), XL-147 (PI3K inhibitor, Exelixis), PTK787/ZK 222584 (Novartis), fulvestrant (FASLODEX®, AstraZeneca), leucovorin (folinic acid), rapamycin (sirolimus, RAPAMUNE®, Wyeth), lapatinib (TYKERB®, GSK572016, Glaxo Smith Kline), lonafamib (SARASAR™, SCH 66336, Schering Plough), sorafenib (NEXAVAR®, BAY43-9006, Bayer Labs), gefitinib (IRESSA®, AstraZeneca), irinotecan (CAMPTOSAR®, CPT-11, Pfizer), tipifarnib (ZARNESTRA™, Johnson & Johnson), ABRAXANE™ (Cremophor-free), albumin-engineered nanoparticle formulations of paclitaxel (American Pharmaceutical Partners, Schaumberg, II), vandetanib (rINN, ZD6474, ZACTIMA®, AstraZeneca), chloranmbucil, AG1478, AG1571 (SU 5271; Sugen), temsirolimus (TORISEL®, Wyeth), pazopanib (GlaxoSmithKline), canfosfamide (TELCYTA®, Telik), thiotepa and cyclosphosphamide (CYTOXAN®, NEOSAR®); alkyl sulfonates such as busulfan, improsulfan and piposulfan; aziridines such as benzodopa, carboquone, meturedopa, and uredopa; ethylenimines and methylamelamines including altretamine, triethylenemelamine, triethylenephosphoramide, triethylenethiophosphoramide and trimethylomelamine; acetogenins (especially bullatacin and bullatacinone); a camptothecin (including the synthetic analog topotecan); bryostatin; callystatin; CC-1065 (including its adozelesin, carzelesin and bizelesin synthetic analogs); cryptophycins (particularly cryptophycin 1 and cryptophycin 8); dolastatin; duocarmycin (including the synthetic analogs, KW-2189 and CBI-TM1); eleutherobin; pancratistatin; a sarcodictyin; spongistatin; nitrogen mustards such as chlorambucil, chlomaphazine, chlorophosphamide, estramustine, ifosfamide, mechlorethamine, mechlorethamine oxide hydrochloride, melphalan, novembichin, phenesterine, prednimustine, trofosfamide, uracil mustard; nitrosoureas such as carmustine, chlorozotocin, fotemustine, lomustine, nimustine, and ranimnustine; antibiotics such as the enediyne antibiotics (e.g. calicheamicin, calicheamicin gamma1I, calicheamicin omegaI1 (Angew Chem. Intl. Ed. Engl. (1994) 33:183-186); dynemicin, dynemicin A; bisphosphonates, such as clodronate; an esperamicin; as well as neocarzinostatin chromophore and related chromoprotein enediyne antibiotic chromophores), aclacinomysins, actinomycin, authramycin, azaserine, bleomycins, cactinomycin, carabicin, carminomycin, carzinophilin, chromomycinis, dactinomycin, daunorubicin, detorubicin, 6-diazo-5-oxo-L-norleucine, morpholino-doxorubicin, cyanomorpholino-doxorubicin, 2-pyrrolino-doxorubicin and deoxydoxorubicin), epirubicin, esorubicin, idarubicin, nemorubicin, marcellomycin, mitomycins such as mitomycin C, mycophenolic acid, nogalamycin, olivomycins, peplomycin, porfiromycin, puromycin, quelamycin, rodorubicin, streptonigrin, streptozocin, tubercidin, ubenimex, zinostatin, zorubicin; anti-metabolites such as methotrexate and 5-fluorouracil (5-FU); folic acid analogs such as denopterin, methotrexate, pteropterin, trimetrexate; purine analogs such as fludarabine, 6-mercaptopurine, thiamiprine, thioguanine; pyrimidine analogs such as ancitabine, azacitidine, 6-azauridine, carmofur, cytarabine, dideoxyuridine, doxifluridine, enocitabine, floxuridine; androgens such as calusterone, dromostanolone propionate, epitiostanol, mepitiostane, testolactone; anti-adrenals such as aminoglutethimide, mitotane, trilostane; folic acid replenisher such as frolinic acid; aceglatone; aldophosphamide glycoside; aminolevulinic acid; eniluracil; amsacrine; bestrabucil; bisantrene; edatraxate; defofamine; demecolcine; diaziquone; elfomithine; elliptinium acetate; an epothilone; etoglucid; gallium nitrate; hydroxyurea; lentinan; lonidainine; maytansinoids such as maytansine and ansamitocins; mitoguazone; mitoxantrone; mopidanmol; nitraerine; pentostatin; phenamet; pirarubicin; losoxantrone; podophyllinic acid; 2-ethylhydrazide; procarbazine; PSK® polysaccharide complex (JHS Natural Products, Eugene, Oreg.); razoxane; rhizoxin; sizofiran; spirogermanium; tenuazonic acid; triaziquone; 2,2′,2″-trichlorotriethylamine; trichothecenes (especially T-2 toxin, verracurin A, roridin A and anguidine); urethan; vindesine; dacarbazine; mannomustine; mitobronitol; mitolactol; pipobroman; gacytosine; arabinoside (“Ara-C”); cyclophosphamide; thiotepa; 6-thioguanine; mercaptopurine; methotrexate; platinum analogs such as cisplatin and carboplatin; vinblastine; etoposide (VP-16); ifosfamide; mitoxantrone; vincristine; vinorelbine (NAVELBINE®); novantrone; teniposide; edatrexate; daunomycin; aminopterin; capecitabine (XELODA®, Roche); ibandronate; CPT-11; topoisomerase inhibitor RFS 2000; difluoromethylomithine (DMFO); retinoids such as retinoic acid; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts, acids and derivatives of any of the above.
Also included in the definition of “chemotherapeutic agent” are: (i) anti-hormonal agents that act to regulate or inhibit hormone action on tumors such as anti-estrogens and selective estrogen receptor modulators (SERMs), including, for example, tamoxifen (including NOLVADEX®; tamoxifen citrate), raloxifene, droloxifene, 4-hydroxytamoxifen, trioxifene, keoxifene, LY117018, onapristone, and FARESTON® (toremifine citrate); (ii) aromatase inhibitors that inhibit the enzyme aromatase, which regulates estrogen production in the adrenal glands, such as, for example, 4(5)-imidazoles, aminoglutethimide, MEGASE® (megestrol acetate), AROMASIN® (exemestane; Pfizer), formestanie, fadrozole, RIVISOR® (vorozole), FEMARA® (letrozole; Novartis), and ARIMIDEX® (anastrozole; AstraZeneca); (iii) anti-androgens such as flutamide, nilutamide, bicalutamide, leuprolide, and goserelin; as well as troxacitabine (a 1,3-dioxolane nucleoside cytosine analog); (iv) protein kinase inhibitors such as MEK inhibitors (WO 2007/044515); (v) lipid kinase inhibitors; (vi) antisense oligonucleotides, particularly those which inhibit expression of genes in signaling pathways implicated in aberrant cell proliferation, for example, PKC-alpha, Raf and H-Ras, such as oblimersen (GENASENSE®, Genta Inc.); (vii) ribozymes such as VEGF expression inhibitors (e.g., ANGIOZYME®) and HER2 expression inhibitors; (viii) vaccines such as gene therapy vaccines, for example, ALLOVECTIN®, LEUVECTIN®, and VAXID®; PROLEUKIN® rIL-2; topoisomerase 1 inhibitors such as LURTOTECAN®; ABARELIX® rmRH; (ix) anti-angiogenic agents such as bevacizumab (AVASTIN®, Genentech); and pharmaceutically acceptable salts, acids and derivatives of any of the above.
Also included in the definition of “chemotherapeutic agent” are therapeutic antibodies such as alemtuzumab (Campath), bevacizumab (AVASTIN®, Genentech); cetuximab (ERBITUX®, Imclone); panitumumab (VECTIBIX®, Amgen), rituximab (RITUXAN®, Genentech/Biogen Idec), pertuzumab (OMNITARG™, 2C4, Genentech), trastuzumab (HERCEPTIN®, Genentech), tositumomab (Bexxar, Corixia), and the antibody drug conjugate, gemtuzumab ozogamicin (MYLOTARG®, Wyeth).
Humanized monoclonal antibodies with therapeutic potential as chemotherapeutic agents in combination with the conjugates of the invention include: alemtuzumab, apolizumab, aselizumab, atlizumab, bapineuzumab, bevacizumab, bivatuzumab mertansine, cantuzumab mertansine, cedelizumab, certolizumab pegol, cidfusituzumab, cidtuzumab, daclizumab, eculizumab, efalizumab, epratuzumab, erlizumab, felvizumab, fontolizumab, gemtuzumab ozogamicin, inotuzumab ozogamicin, ipilimumab, labetuzumab, lintuzumab, matuzumab, mepolizumab, motavizumab, motovizumab, natalizumab, nimotuzumab, nolovizumab, numavizumab, ocrelizumab, omalizumab, palivizumab, pascolizumab, pecfusituzumab, pectuzumab, pertuzumab, pexelizumab, ralivizumab, ranibizumab, reslivizumab, reslizumab, resyvizumab, rovelizumab, ruplizumab, sibrotuzumab, siplizumab, sontuzumab, tacatuzumab tetraxetan, tadocizumab, talizumab, tefibazumab, tocilizumab, toralizumab, trastuzumab, tucotuzumab celmoleukin, tucusituzumab, umavizumab, urtoxazumab, and visilizumab.
Pharmaceutical compositions according to the present invention, and for use in accordance with the present invention, may comprise, in addition to the active ingredient, i.e. a compound of formula I, a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient, carrier, buffer, stabiliser or other materials well known to those skilled in the art. Such materials should be non-toxic and should not interfere with the efficacy of the active ingredient. The precise nature of the carrier or other material will depend on the route of administration, which may be oral, or by injection, e.g. cutaneous, subcutaneous, or intravenous.
Pharmaceutical compositions for oral administration may be in tablet, capsule, powder or liquid form. A tablet may comprise a solid carrier or an adjuvant. Liquid pharmaceutical compositions generally comprise a liquid carrier such as water, petroleum, animal or vegetable oils, mineral oil or synthetic oil. Physiological saline solution, dextrose or other saccharide solution or glycols such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol or polyethylene glycol may be included. A capsule may comprise a solid carrier such a gelatin.
For intravenous, cutaneous or subcutaneous injection, or injection at the site of affliction, the active ingredient will be in the form of a parenterally acceptable aqueous solution which is pyrogen-free and has suitable pH, isotonicity and stability. Those of relevant skill in the art are well able to prepare suitable solutions using, for example, isotonic vehicles such as Sodium Chloride Injection, Ringer's Injection, Lactated Ringer's Injection. Preservatives, stabilisers, buffers, antioxidants and/or other additives may be included, as required.
Dosage
It will be appreciated by one of skill in the art that appropriate dosages of the compound can vary from patient to patient. Determining the optimal dosage will generally involve the balancing of the level of therapeutic benefit against any risk or deleterious side effects. The selected dosage level will depend on a variety of factors including, but not limited to, the activity of the particular compound, the route of administration, the time of administration, the rate of excretion of the compound, the duration of the treatment, other drugs, compounds, and/or materials used in combination, the severity of the condition, and the species, sex, age, weight, condition, general health, and prior medical history of the patient. The amount of compound and route of administration will ultimately be at the discretion of the physician, veterinarian, or clinician, although generally the dosage will be selected to achieve local concentrations at the site of action which achieve the desired effect without causing substantial harmful or deleterious side-effects.
Administration can be effected in one dose, continuously or intermittently (e.g., in divided doses at appropriate intervals) throughout the course of treatment. Methods of determining the most effective means and dosage of administration are well known to those of skill in the art and will vary with the formulation used for therapy, the purpose of the therapy, the target cell(s) being treated, and the subject being treated. Single or multiple administrations can be carried out with the dose level and pattern being selected by the treating physician, veterinarian, or clinician.
In general, a suitable dose of the active compound is in the range of about 100 ng to about 25 mg (more typically about 1 μg to about 10 mg) per kilogram body weight of the subject per day. Where the active compound is a salt, an ester, an amide, a prodrug, or the like, the amount administered is calculated on the basis of the parent compound and so the actual weight to be used is increased proportionately.
In one embodiment, the active compound is administered to a human patient according to the following dosage regime: about 100 mg, 3 times daily.
In one embodiment, the active compound is administered to a human patient according to the following dosage regime: about 150 mg, 2 times daily.
In one embodiment, the active compound is administered to a human patient according to the following dosage regime: about 200 mg, 2 times daily.
For the prevention or treatment of disease, the appropriate dosage of the compound of the invention will depend on the type of disease to be treated, as defined above, the severity and course of the disease, whether the molecule is administered for preventive or therapeutic purposes, previous therapy, the patient's clinical history and response to the antibody, and the discretion of the attending physician. The molecule is suitably administered to the patient at one time or over a series of treatments. Depending on the type and severity of the disease, about 1 μg/kg to 15 mg/kg (e.g. 0.1-20 mg/kg) of molecule is an initial candidate dosage for administration to the patient, whether, for example, by one or more separate administrations, or by continuous infusion. A typical daily dosage might range from about 1 μg/kg to 100 mg/kg or more, depending on the factors mentioned above. An exemplary dosage of compound to be administered to a patient is in the range of about 0.1 to about 10 mg/kg of patient weight. For repeated administrations over several days or longer, depending on the condition, the treatment is sustained until a desired suppression of disease symptoms occurs. An exemplary dosing regimen comprises a course of administering an initial loading dose of about 4 mg/kg, followed by additional doses every week, two weeks, or three weeks of a compound. Other dosage regimens may be useful. The progress of this therapy is easily monitored by conventional techniques and assays.
Includes Other Forms
Unless otherwise specified, included in the above are the well known ionic, salt, solvate, and protected forms of these substituents. For example, a reference to carboxylic acid (—COOH) also includes the anionic (carboxylate) form (—COO−), a salt or solvate thereof, as well as conventional protected forms. Similarly, a reference to an amino group includes the protonated form (—N+HR1R2), a salt or solvate of the amino group, for example, a hydrochloride salt, as well as conventional protected forms of an amino group. Similarly, a reference to a hydroxyl group also includes the anionic form (—O−), a salt or solvate thereof, as well as conventional protected forms.
Isomers, Salts and Solvates
Certain compounds may exist in one or more particular geometric, optical, enantiomeric, diasteriomeric, epimeric, atropic, stereoisomeric, tautomeric, conformational, or anomeric forms, including but not limited to, cis- and trans-forms; E- and Z-forms; c-, t-, and r-forms; endo- and exo-forms; R-, S-, and meso-forms; D- and L-forms; d- and l-forms; (+) and (−) forms; keto-, enol-, and enolate-forms; syn- and anti-forms; synclinal- and anticlinal-forms; α- and β-forms; axial and equatorial forms; boat-, chair-, twist-, envelope-, and halfchair-forms; and combinations thereof, hereinafter collectively referred to as “isomers” (or “isomeric forms”).
Preferably compounds of the present invention have the following stereochemistry at the C11 position:

Note that, except as discussed below for tautomeric forms, specifically excluded from the term “isomers”, as used herein, are structural (or constitutional) isomers (i.e. isomers which differ in the connections between atoms rather than merely by the position of atoms in space). For example, a reference to a methoxy group, —OCH3, is not to be construed as a reference to its structural isomer, a hydroxymethyl group, —CH2OH. Similarly, a reference to ortho-chlorophenyl is not to be construed as a reference to its structural isomer, meta-chlorophenyl. However, a reference to a class of structures may well include structurally isomeric forms falling within that class (e.g. C1-7 alkyl includes n-propyl and iso-propyl; butyl includes n-, iso-, sec-, and tert-butyl; methoxyphenyl includes ortho-, meta-, and para-methoxyphenyl).
The above exclusion does not pertain to tautomeric forms, for example, keto-, enol-, and enolate-forms, as in, for example, the following tautomeric pairs: keto/enol (illustrated below), imine/enamine, amide/imino alcohol, amidine/amidine, nitroso/oxime, thioketone/enethiol, N-nitroso/hyroxyazo, and nitro/aci-nitro.

Note that specifically included in the term “isomer” are compounds with one or more isotopic substitutions. For example, H may be in any isotopic form, including 1H, 2H (D), and 3H (T); C may be in any isotopic form, including 12C, 13C, and 14C; O may be in any isotopic form, including 16O and 18O; and the like.
Unless otherwise specified, a reference to a particular compound includes all such isomeric forms, including (wholly or partially) racemic and other mixtures thereof. Methods for the preparation (e.g. asymmetric synthesis) and separation (e.g. fractional crystallisation and chromatographic means) of such isomeric forms are either known in the art or are readily obtained by adapting the methods taught herein, or known methods, in a known manner.
Unless otherwise specified, a reference to a particular compound also includes ionic, salt, solvate, and protected forms of thereof, for example, as discussed below.
It may be convenient or desirable to prepare, purify, and/or handle a corresponding salt of the active compound, for example, a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts are discussed in Berge, et al., J. Pharm. Sci., 66, 1-19 (1977).
For example, if the compound is anionic, or has a functional group which may be anionic (e.g. —COOH may be —COO), then a salt may be formed with a suitable cation. Examples of suitable inorganic cations include, but are not limited to, alkali metal ions such as Na+ and K+, alkaline earth cations such as Ca2+ and Mg2+, and other cations such as Al3+. Examples of suitable organic cations include, but are not limited to, ammonium ion (i.e. NH4+) and substituted ammonium ions (e.g. NH3R+, NH2R2+, NHR3+, NR4+). Examples of some suitable substituted ammonium ions are those derived from: ethylamine, diethylamine, dicyclohexylamine, triethylamine, butylamine, ethylenediamine, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, piperazine, benzylamine, phenylbenzylamine, choline, meglumine, and tromethamine, as well as amino acids, such as lysine and arginine. An example of a common quaternary ammonium ion is N(CH3)4+.
If the compound is cationic, or has a functional group which may be cationic (e.g. —NH2 may be —NH3+), then a salt may be formed with a suitable anion. Examples of suitable inorganic anions include, but are not limited to, those derived from the following inorganic acids: hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfuric, sulfurous, nitric, nitrous, phosphoric, and phosphorous.
Examples of suitable organic anions include, but are not limited to, those derived from the following organic acids: 2-acetyoxybenzoic, acetic, ascorbic, aspartic, benzoic, camphorsulfonic, cinnamic, citric, edetic, ethanedisulfonic, ethanesulfonic, fumaric, glucheptonic, gluconic, glutamic, glycolic, hydroxymaleic, hydroxynaphthalene carboxylic, isethionic, lactic, lactobionic, lauric, maleic, malic, methanesulfonic, mucic, oleic, oxalic, palmitic, pamoic, pantothenic, phenylacetic, phenylsulfonic, propionic, pyruvic, salicylic, stearic, succinic, sulfanilic, tartaric, toluenesulfonic, and valeric. Examples of suitable polymeric organic anions include, but are not limited to, those derived from the following polymeric acids: tannic acid, carboxymethyl cellulose.
It may be convenient or desirable to prepare, purify, and/or handle a corresponding solvate of the active compound. The term “solvate” is used herein in the conventional sense to refer to a complex of solute (e.g. active compound, salt of active compound) and solvent. If the solvent is water, the solvate may be conveniently referred to as a hydrate, for example, a mono-hydrate, a di-hydrate, a tri-hydrate, etc.
Compounds of formula I include compounds where a nucleophilic solvent (H2O, RAOH, RANH2, RASH) adds across the imine bond of the PBD moiety, which is illustrated below where the solvent is water or an alcohol (RAOH, where RA is an ether substituent as described above):

These forms can be called the carbinolamine and carbinolamine ether forms of the PBD. The balance of these equilibria depend on the conditions in which the compounds are found, as well as the nature of the moiety itself.
These compounds may be isolated in solid form, for example, by lyophilisation.
General Synthetic Routes
Compounds of formula I where R10 and R11 together form a double bond may be synthesised from compounds of formula 2:

R′10 is a nitrogen protecting group and R′11 is O—R12, wherein R12 is H or a hydroxyl protecting group. Such techniques are well known in the art, and are described, for example, in Wuts, P. G. M. and Greene, T. W., Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 4th Edition, Wiley-Interscience, 2007. If both nitrogen and hydroxyl protecting groups are present, these are preferably selected to be removable by the same conditions.
If this deprotection is carried out in a solvent of formula HQRQ, then R10 and R11 will be H and QRQ respectively. Alternatively, these groups may be introduced by adding the compound to a different solvent to that in which the deprotection is carried out.
The conversion of compounds of formula I as discussed above to those having R11 as SOxM may be achieved by the addition of the appropriate bisulphite salt or sulphinate salt, followed by a purification step. Further methods are described in GB 2 053 894, which is herein incorporated by reference.
Compounds of formula 2 can be made by the coupling of compounds of Formula 3 and Formula 4:
under standard amide bond formation conditions, e.g. in the presence of HOBt or DMAP and EDCl.
Compounds of formula 3 can be synthesised from compounds of formula 5:
where R′8 is a C1-4 alkyl group, e.g. methyl. This deprotection of the carboxyl group may be carried out using standard means, e.g. treatment with base.
Compounds of formula 5 can be synthesised in general following the methods described in WO 00/12506 and WO 2007/039752, which are herein incorporated by reference. In particular, the butanoic acid side chain can be introduced at any stage in the synthesis, usually with appropriate protecting groups in place. For example, the side chain can be formed by coupling a protected or precursor form to a hydroxy group on the bezene ring using e.g. Mitsunobo coupling.
Compounds of formula 4 can be synthesised using the methods disclosed in WO 2005/085177, which are incorporated herein by reference. Reference is also made to the disclosure of WO 2007/039752.
DNA Binding
The ability of the compounds to bind to DNA, and in particular oligonucleotides, can be measured using an Ion Pair Reversed-Phase HPLC assay, as described in Rahman, K. M., et al., Journal of the American Chemical Society 2009, 131, 13756 and Narayanaswamy, M., et al., Analytical Biochemistry 2008, 374, 173. The DNA binding affinity can also be evaluated by using a calf-thymus DNA thermal denaturation assay, as described in Wells, G., et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 2006, 49, 5442; Jenkins, T. C., et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 1994, 37, 4529; and Gregson, S. J., et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 2001, 44, 737.
Further Preferences
C2
It may be preferred in any of the embodiments that the C2 carbon is a sp2 centre, so that when R2 is selected from any of the following groups:
—H, —OH, —CN, —R, —OR, halo, —O—SO2—R, —CO2R and —COR
there is a double bond between C2 and C3.
When R2 is selected from any of the following groups:
═O, ═CH2, ═CHR, ═CHRR′
there cannot be a double bond between C2 and C3.
In further embodiments, there is no double bond between C2 and C3, and R2 is H.
R2 
R2 is selected from —H, —OH, ═O, ═CH2, —CN, —R, OR, halo, dihalo, ═CHR, ═CHRR′, —O—SO2—R, CO2R and COR.
In some embodiments, R2 may be selected from —H, —OH, ═O, ═CH2, —CN, —R, —OR, ═CHR, ═CRR′, —O—SO2—R, —CO2R and —COR.
In some embodiments, R2 may be selected from —H, ═CH2, —R, ═CHR, and ═CRR′.
In one embodiment, R2 is H.
In one embodiment, R2 is ═O.
In one embodiment, R2 is ═CH2.
In one embodiment, R2 is ═CHR. Within the PBD compound, the group ═CHR may have either configuration shown below:

In one embodiment, the configuration is configuration (C1).
In one embodiment, R2 is ═CRR′.
In one embodiment, R2 is ═CF2.
In one embodiment, R2 is R.
In one embodiment, R2 is optionally substituted C5-20 aryl.
When R2 is optionally substituted C5-20 aryl, it may preferably be optionally substituted C5-7 aryl or C8-10 aryl. R2 may further preferably be optionally substituted phenyl, optionally substituted napthyl, optionally substituted pyridyl, optionally substituted quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl. Of these groups, optionally substituted phenyl is most preferred.
When R2 is optionally substituted C5-20 aryl, it may preferably bear one to three substituent groups, with 1 and 2 being more preferred, and singly substituted groups being most preferred. The substituents may be any position.
Where R2 is a C5-7 aryl group, a single substituent is preferably on a ring atom that is not adjacent the bond to the remainder of the compound, i.e. it is preferably 1 or y to the bond to the remainder of the compound. Therefore, where the C5-7 aryl group is phenyl, the substituent is preferably in the meta- or para-positions, and more preferably is in the para-position.
In one embodiment, R2 is selected from:
                where the asterisk indicates the point of attachment.        
Where R2 is a C8-10 aryl group, for example quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl, it may bear any number of substituents at any position of the quinoline or isoquinoline rings. In some embodiments, it bears one, two or three substituents, and these may be on either the proximal and distal rings or both (if more than one substituent).
When R2 is optionally substituted C5-20 aryl, the substituents may be selected from: halo, hydroxyl, ether, formyl, acyl, carboxy, ester, acyloxy, amino, amido, acylamido, aminocarbonyloxy, ureido, nitro, cyano and thioether.
When R2 is optionally substituted C5-20 aryl, the substituents may be selected from the group consisting of R, OR, SR, NRR′, NO2, halo, CO2R, COR, CONH2, CONHR, and CONRR′.
If a substituent on R2 is halo, it is preferably F or Cl, more preferably Cl.
If a substituent on R2 is ether, it may in some embodiments be an alkoxy group, for example, a C1-7 alkoxy group (e.g. methoxy, ethoxy) or it may in some embodiments be a C5-7 aryloxy group (e.g. phenoxy, pyridyloxy, furanyloxy).
If a substituent on R2 is C1-7 alkyl, it may preferably be a C1-4 alkyl group (e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl).
If a substituent on R2 is C3-7 heterocyclyl, it may in some embodiments be C6 nitrogen containing heterocyclyl group, e.g. morpholino, thiomorpholino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl. These groups may be bound to the rest of the PBD moiety via the nitrogen atom. These groups may be further substituted, for example, by C1-4 alkyl groups.
If a substituent on R2 is bis-oxy-C1-3 alkylene, this is preferably bis-oxy-methylene or bis-oxy-ethylene.
Particularly preferred substituents for R2 include methoxy, ethoxy, fluoro, chloro, cyano, bis-oxy-methylene, methyl-piperazinyl, morpholino and methyl-thienyl.
Particularly preferred substituted R2 groups include, but are not limited to, 4-methoxy-phenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-ethoxy-phenyl, 3-ethoxy-phenyl, 4-fluoro-phenyl, 4-chloro-phenyl, 3,4-bisoxymethylene-phenyl, 4-methylthienyl, 4-cyanophenyl, 4-phenoxyphenyl, quinolin-3-yl and quinolin-6-yl, isoquinolin-3-yl and isoquinolin-6-yl, 2-thienyl, 2-furanyl, methoxynaphthyl, and naphthyl.
In one embodiment, R2 is optionally substituted C1-12 alkyl.
When R2 is optionally substituted C1-12 alkyl, it may be selected from:
(a) C1-5 saturated aliphatic alkyl;
(b) C3-6 saturated cycloalkyl;
(c)
wherein each of R21, R22 and R23 are independently selected from H, C1-3 saturated alkyl, C2-3 alkenyl, C2-3 alkynyl and cyclopropyl, where the total number of carbon atoms in the R12 group is no more than 5;(d)
wherein one of R25a and R25b is H and the other is selected from: phenyl, which phenyl is optionally substituted by a group selected from halo methyl, methoxy; pyridyl; and thiophenyl; and(e)
where R24 is selected from: H; C1-3 saturated alkyl; C2-3 alkenyl; C2-3 alkynyl; cyclopropyl; phenyl, which phenyl is optionally substituted by a group selected from halo methyl, methoxy; pyridyl; and thiophenyl.
When R2 is C1-5 saturated aliphatic alkyl, it may be methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl or pentyl. In some embodiments, it may be methyl, ethyl or propyl (n-pentyl or isopropyl). In some of these embodiments, it may be methyl. In other embodiments, it may be butyl or pentyl, which may be linear or branched.
When R2 is C3-6 saturated cycloalkyl, it may be cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl. In some embodiments, it may be cyclopropyl.
When R2 is
each of R21, R22 and R23 are independently selected from H, C1-3 saturated alkyl, C2-3 alkenyl, C2-3 alkynyl and cyclopropyl, where the total number of carbon atoms in the R2 group is no more than 5. In some embodiments, the total number of carbon atoms in the R2 group is no more than 4 or no more than 3.
In some embodiments, one of R21, R22 and R23 is H, with the other two groups being selected from H, C1-3 saturated alkyl, C2-3 alkenyl, C2-3 alkynyl and cyclopropyl.
In other embodiments, two of R21, R22 and R23 are H, with the other group being selected from H, C1-3 saturated alkyl, C2-3 alkenyl, C2-3 alkynyl and cyclopropyl.
In some embodiments, the groups that are not H are selected from methyl and ethyl. In some of these embodiments, the groups that are not H are methyl.
In some embodiments, R21 is H.
In some embodiments, R22 is H.
In some embodiments, R23 is H.
In some embodiments, R21 and R22 are H.
In some embodiments, R21 and R23 are H.
In some embodiments, R22 and R23 are H.
When R2 is
one of R25a and R25b is H and the other is selected from: phenyl, which phenyl is optionally substituted by a group selected from halo, methyl, methoxy; pyridyl; and thiophenyl. In some embodiments, the group which is not H is optionally substituted phenyl. If the phenyl optional substituent is halo, it is preferably fluoro. In some embodiment, the phenyl group is unsubstituted.
When R2 is
R24, R24 is selected from: H; C1-3 saturated alkyl; C2-3 alkenyl; C2-3 alkynyl; cyclopropyl; phenyl, which phenyl is optionally substituted by a group selected from halo methyl, methoxy; pyridyl; and thiophenyl. If the phenyl optional substituent is halo, it is preferably fluoro. In some embodiment, the phenyl group is unsubstituted. In some embodiments, R24 is selected from H, methyl, ethyl, ethenyl and ethynyl. In some of these embodiments, R24 is selected from H and methyl.
In one embodiment, R2 is halo or dihalo. In one embodiment, R2 is —F or —F2, which substituents are illustrated below as (C3) and (C4) respectively:

R2 may preferably selected from ═CH2, ═CH—R, where R is more preferably an optionally substituted C1-4 alkyl group, and —R, where R is more preferably an optionally substituted C5-20 aryl group. Particularly preferred groups for R2 include ═CH2, ═CH-Me, and an optionally substituted phenyl group.
R7 
R7 is selected from H, R, OH, OR, SH, SR, NH2, NHR, NRR′, nitro, Me3Sn and halo;
R7 may preferably be selected from H, OR, SH, SR, NH2, NHR, NRR′, and halo.
R7 may more preferably be selected from H and OR.
In some embodiments, R7 is OR, and more particularly OR7A, where R7A is independently optionally substituted C1-7 alkyl.
R7A may be selected from optionally substituted saturated C1-7 alkyl and optionally substituted C2-4 alkenyl.
R7A may preferably be selected from Me, CH2Ph and allyl.
R10/R11 
R10 and R11 either together form a double bond, or are selected from H and QRQ respectively, where Q is selected from O, S and NH and RQ is H or C1-7 alkyl or H and SOxM, where x is 2 or 3, and M is a monovalent pharmaceutically acceptable cation;
In some embodiments, R10 and R11 form a double bond together.
In some embodiments, R10 is H and R11 is ORQ. In these embodiments, RQ may preferably be selected from H or Me.
In some embodiments, R10 is H and R11 is SOxM. x may preferably be 3, and M may preferably be Na+.
R1 
                R1 is C1-4 alkyl.        
R1 may preferably be C1-2 alkyl, and more preferably methyl.
A
A is either:
where X and Y are selected from: CH and NMe; COH and NMe; CH and S; N and NMe;
N and S.
In some embodiments, A is A1.
In some embodiments, A is A2.
In any of these embodiments, X and Y may preferably be selected from CH and NMe; CH and S; N and NMe; and N and S. X and Y may more preferably be selected from CH and NMe; and N and NMe.
In some embodiments X and Y are CH and NMe.
In some embodiments X and Y are N and NMe.
B
B is either a single bond or
where X and Y are as defined above, but independently selected.
In some embodiments, B is a single bond.
In some embodiments, B is B1.
In any of these embodiments, X and Y may preferably be selected from CH and NMe; CH and S; N and NMe; and N and S. X and Y may more preferably be selected from CH and NMe; and N and NMe.
In some embodiments X and Y are CH and NMe.
In some embodiments X and Y are N and NMe.